The Adventures Of A Redhead In Agrabah
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: What happens when you cross a Aladdin fanatic, a golden Scarab and a nutty grandmother? Sarah's life. This is her story.


A redhead in Agrabah.

This adventure all started with a golden Scarab necklace. My grandmother gave it to my on my eighteenth brithday, She had said never to take it off, and also to keep a bag of clothes near myself at all times. She is my grandma so I hummored her by packing a bag and keeping it with me. I even clipped the backpack onto myself. That kept her happy so I kept it on through out the party. When I put the necklace on I noticed that it looked like the one from Aladdin, so I ran up to my room and grabbed the money that my grandma had made me last year. She looked exacly like Abu, just female. I had made her a vest and a matching hat a few weeks after I got her. She looks really great now! Its purple and white, purple is the main color and the white is a trim around the vest. I aslo made it so there were pockets on it! I have no clue why but something told me to do it.

I waited for everyone to leave It took about half an hour but It was worth it! My best-friend and I get to watch Aladdin together! Were both fans of it, so we started a tradition. We would dress in clothing that looked like the movies. Weird but its fun. My friend dressed like Jasmine, but her blond hair didn't really go with the look, but she didn't care about that, she loved the clothes! While I dressed Kinda like Aladdin. I have puffy pants, and a purple vest with a tube top underneath it.

"Yo! Sarah! you ready yet? I have the tape ready! I'm going to make fresh popcorn! get your butt down here. Before I send your monkey to get you!" My best friend Charly yells up to me. "Yeah, yeah! Give me a second! my hair is not working with me today!" I'm trying to straiten my short read hair. Its a bit of a pain but it looks great once Im done. I put my necklace back on and I notice that it looks like its glowing.

'Ha!' I think to myself 'Glowing, Im starting to sound like my aunt! Soon I will be preaching to people on the street.. Ha!' Now don't think mean of me, I love my aunt, But she can be a little butty at times. I'm snaped out of my thoughts by Charley yelling at me to get my tiny self down the stairs. To that I reply, "Im not short, IM FUN SIZED!" In a squeeky voice. I hear her snorting and laughing. The one thing I love to do, Is make people laugh, even If its at me. I throw on a paperboy hat and run down the stairs jumping at the end and yelling "TUCK AND ROLL!" I tumble down the stairs and land at the end on my feet with charley laughing at me. "Will you ever slow down Blitzwing?" Yeah I'm a giant transformer fan. "I vill do zhat vhen I grow az tall az jou." I say in a fake accent. She laughs at that, She is a giant 6'2 and Im a tiny 5'2, and entire foot seperates us. She laughs and says that im her tiny arm rest. I laugh and say that she is my giant tree and I climb onto her back. "So are we watching Number one, two or three?" She asks me holding up all the tapes. I jump and grab Number one out of her hand and run over to the vhs player. I trip over the coffie table and tumble all the way to the T.v. Charley laughs at my and colapses onto the couch. "Hey what about the popcorn that you were making?" I ask her once I get up off the floor, put the Vhs into the player and sit down onto the couch. she yelps and runs out the kitchen. I hear her swear and yell to me "Hey I'm going to need to make a new batch Want to wait for me?"

"Yeah sure! Don't take to long! I may accendtily press play."

"You do and you don't get popcorn!"

"AWW! Your such a glitch..."

"You still love me!" She yells as she comes back with the new popcorn in a bowl.

"You know it!" I laugh as I steal the bowl.

We laugh as we wait for the adds to pass. Once the movie starts I feel a bit funny and I look over to Charley. She doesn't look very good either. "Should we do this another day?" I ask her.

"Nah, lets just lay down, Even I f we fall asleep, we fall asleep to the best movie in the world."

I laugh as I pull a blanket around me and I fall asleep to the very first part of the movie. Before I fall asleep I feel something come over me, like a mist. But that only makes me fall asleep even faster.

I wake up to diffrent sounds, not the ones of parents coming home but of children. Cooing and Awwing at something. I open my eyes and hear a few 'squee's' come out. I hold my hands to my ears only to feel that my face is hairy. I open my eyes and look at my hands. They look like moneys! I hope charley didn't pull a parnk on me like she did before. I look up to see children looking over me with adoring eyes. 'Wait.. I have to look up at them?' I think to myself as I look around at the setting around me. I'm in a box and there are children trying to get me out of the box with banana's. I jump past them and start to climb a wall. I get up to the very top and i freeze. I try to say "Wtf?" But it comes out "ook?" I slap my hands over my mouth and look around for a reflective serfice, I see a broken mirror and walk over to it. I look at myself and I scream before blacking out.

So now your wondering why I screamed and blacked out? Well after waking up and freaking out for about twenty minutes I finally accept that I have Become a MONKEY! Not only a monkey, THE ONE MY GRANDMA GAVE ME! I have a tiny backpack on my back with my purple and white vest, and I tiny little hat to go with the outfit. I take off the backpack and Look in it. There are the set of clothes that I had packed before but tiny! I look around the backpack to find nothing else. I sigh, put the bag onto my back again, and put my hands in the pockets on my vest. I feel something in the right pocket. I take it out and it's a peice of paper with a message on it.

_Sarah,_

_If you have this that means that you have finally returned to your original were originaly born in the world of Aladdin. You have returned, that means that it is safe for you to be there, and that the curse on your family is over. Nineteen years ago I had meat your parents by magic. Your father was a normal merchant, but your mother was a magical being. Not a genie persay, Only half. A sorcerer put a curse on your family to make it so none of you could live while he was alive. You were only five months old at the time and your mother had asked my to take care of you. Being as old as I was, i decided to give you to my daughter, who was trying to conieve and failing. Once I gave you to her she decided that you were perfect. So they cept you safe for eighteen years. And now you are back in your world. But you must be wondering why you are a monkey? That's kinda your fathers fault, when they sent you to our world, he accidentaly added something to the spell that set you back in the evolutionary scale. But so not worry. You can change back as long as you still have the golden scarab that I gave you for your birthday, You will just look a bit diffent than you did. You do have it don't you? If you do, all you have to do it rub it and think about being human. And don't worry about clothes, They will change with you._

_Have a great life in your world._

_With love_

_Grandma Hariott_

'Wow, for a little piece of paper that's a lot of info.' I think to myself as I put the paper back into my pocket. 'Well what to do now... I wonder where I am in the story line...' I think as I start to run across the rooftops. As I run across the rooftops I run into something. I scurry around the thing climbing all over. I hear a voice that sounded familior say "WHOAH! Hey there little guy! Im not going to hurt you! Right Abu?" I stop for a moment and think 'Abu?' I look from where im perched only to look into the face of Aladdin! I squeeked and jumped down off Aladdin. Then I remebered what He said. "Little guy." I thats to sreech at him about how I am a girl. Abu looks at me like im something brandnew that he can play with and Aladdin finally gets what I was screeching about. "Sorry, right your a girl. I should have known that." He said sheepishly as he scrathced his head. I made a motion that ment I forgave him. He smiles and picks me up, placing me on the sholder that abu is not on.

I smile at him as I wrap my tail around his arm, to make sure I don't fall off. He smiles at me and starts to run. Towards a market stand with bread. "I guess I am just entering the start of the movie. Hehe.." Abu starts to distract the merchant as Aladdin steals the bread from him. I sit on Aladdins sholder acting like Abu, No one else has seen me so I can just act like him.  
>Only to be seen when Abu comes out at the wrong time. "THIEF!" Yells the merchant Aladdin starts to run towards the roof tops as the guards follow in closely. We get to the edge of one of the roof tops and he almost drops the bread<br>"Stop,Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, Street rat!" a guard yells at him. He looks from them to the bread in his hands "All this for a loaf of bread?" Aladdin jumps off the edge with Abu and I on his shoulder, Abu is doing a sort of monkey sream and I am laughing at all the excitment. We land on a pile of clothes only to hear  
>"There he is!"<br>"You won't get away so easy!"

Aladdin laughs and shouts back "You think that was easy?"  
>In the background I hear the old women laughing at us, I look back only to hear "You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him." At that Aladdin grabs a sheet and pulls it over him but also over top of me. I hurry down onto his chest and wrap myself around him to make the impression he has breasts. As I keep myself there I hear Aladdin say "Morning, Ladies."<p>

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?" a woman says  
>Aladdin laughs and says "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" His sentence is interuped when the guard from before grabs him and yanks him back, making the disguise fall off to show me underneath. I smile as Aladdin says "I'm in trouble!"<br>The guard ignores him and says "And this time-" only to be cut off when Abu lands on his turban so it falls over his eyes. "Perfect timing, Abu!" He salutes "Hello!" Abu says in is money voice

"Come on, let's get outta here!

_[Aladdin:] Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_( That's Everything! )_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_[Crowd:] Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!_

_[Aladdin:] Just a little snack, guys_

_[Crowd:] Rip him open, take it back, guys_

_[Aladdin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friends, Abu, and Emerald!_

I roll my eyes and think "Well I guess thats my new name for here.."

_[Crowd:] Who?_

_He's become a a one-man rise in crime_

_I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

_[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom _

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_[Crowd:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

_[Aladdin:] Let's not be too hasty_

A ugly lady comes out and scoops up Aladdin singing along

_[Lady:] Still I think he's rather tasty_

Aladdin tumbles away and puts his arm around a guard

_[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_[Crowd:] Wrong!_

All the guards jump into a fight and try to catch Aladdin, Abu, and I, But we find some barrels and start to sneak away "There he is!" We ditch the barrels and start to run. As we run Abu stops and grabs a sword from a sword eater and advances on the guards who suddenly lose all theri confidence

"He's got a sword!" one of the more pathetic guards yell

"You idiot-We've ALL got swords!" the chief guard yells as he brings out his sword. Abu grinns and places the sword down before running to catch up to Aladdin and I.

_[Aladdin:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

_(Vandal!)_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_(Street rat!)_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_(Scoundrel!)_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_(Take that!)_

Aladdin scoups up a carpet and runs to the side of the building, taunting them as he waves the carpet back and forth.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump_

Alladin jumps off the building ledge and we land softly onto a pile of sand, where as the guards were not so lucky landing in a pile of fertilizer.  
>"And now, esteemed effendis, We FEAST! All right!" he breaks the bread into threee pieces and gives us our chunks Abu starts to eat it right away but I break off a good enought sized piece and put it into my pocket. 'Never know where our next meals is coming from' I think to myself as Aladdin starts to go towards the three children. "Uh-oh!" Abu says as he takes a big bite out of the bread. Aladdin walks up to the sister and her tow brothers, the sister pulls her brothers behind her as Aladdin gets closer. Aladdin kneels down and brings the bread out motioning for her to take it. "Here, go on-take it." The girl smiles and the three of the giggle as they start to eat their food. I walk up to them and hand the bigger piece of the bread to the smallest boy there who smiles at me. I turn around only to be brought into a hug by him. I laugh and pat him on the head while I get out of his grip.<p>

Abu sits their looking at the one child without a piece of bread to herself. He walks up and sighs as he sticks out his piece of bread. She takes it and pets him on the head while he giggles and swats her hand away saying "Ah, don't" I laugh at the site and he smiles at me onyl for us to notice that Aladdin is gone "Huh?" we both say as we run to catch up with Aladdin.

We run up to him and climb onto him. Abu sits on this shoulder as I set my hands and head ontop of his head.  
>"On his was to the palace, I suppose." a Bystander says<br>"Another suitor for the princess." Another one comments.  
>I start to make rude gestures at the snobby prince. He looks like someone rolled him in a bunch of glitter and gold and said "There thats fine!" and sent him out.<p>

Aladdin gets pushed out of the way by the two little boys from the alley trying to see the horse only to startle it and make ir rear.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" He readies his whip only for Aladdin to catch it when he attacks. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Aladdin says as he throws the whip back into the princes face.  
>"OH! I'll teach you some manners!" the spoiled prince kicks Aladdin into a mud puddle. I fly off Aladdin only to land in the mud myself! "!" I say as I get up out of the mud puddle and whipe myself off. "Look at that Abu, Emerald. It's not everyday that you see a horse with two rear ends!" Aladdin says as he glares at them. The prince and his horse stop and look back to us. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." He says as he enters the palace gates. Aladdin rushes onto his feet running at the gate only for it to be closed in his face.<p>

He pounds on the door, looking down at his feet. I move closer to him and pat him on his leg. "I'm not worthless. and I don't have fleas." He sighs "Come on guys. Let's go home.  
>We make the short trip up to his home, only for Abu to fall asleep the moment we get there. Aladdin tucks him in and I sit on the edge of the window.<p>

_" Riffraff, street rat._

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a poor boy? No siree._

_They'd find out, there's so much more to me."_ Aladdin sings as he looks out the window

" Someday, Abu, Emerald, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." He says to us in a dreamy voice. I wait a little bit until Aladdin falls asleep and I run ontop of the building. I pull out the letter grandmother left for me in my pocket.

I reread the last part '_You can change back as long as you still have the golden scarab that I gave you for your birthday, You will just look a bit diffent than you did. You do have it don't you? If you do, all you have to do it rub it and think about being human. And don't worry about clothes, They will change with you.'  
><em>I quickly grab the Scarab out of my pocket and start to rub it. A cloud of purple smoke comes out of the scarabs mouth and it encircles me. I start to freak out and screech only to be stopped as the smoke enters my mouth. I start to fall to the ground only to stop myself with my hands. Witch look oddly purple. I try to get up onto my feet only to not feel anything from the waist down. I look down at myself only to gasp in shock.

I look like a geinie! My purple vest is still here but with a white tubetop underneath, and my hat is gone! I look at my wrists only to see the golden shackles there. I look around and I see a bottle next to the golden scarab that I dropped. I quickly pick up the bottle and put it into my vest pocket. I slides in quite nicely even through I can still see the top. I pluck the scarab off of the ground and pin it to my vest.

"well, Now what? Anythign else Grandma? Oh! Oh! I know! I'm a vampire too! Right!" I yell up into the sky letting my anger out. "What? No 'How to grant wishes book for Dummies'?" All of a sudden a book pops out from my vest. I look at the title 'How to Grant Wishes For Dummies'. "Oh HAHA! VERY FUNNY! Your so hillarous." I say as I start to read the book.

(later 3AM)

'Well thats just great! I have to givemy bottle to the first person to guess that im a geinie! Never said anything about this before! Oh, I hope my first master isn't evil or stupid... Wait! Stupid is good. Then I can trick him into freeing me!' I think to myself as I rub the scarab on my vest. The purple smoke comes back out of my mouth and enters the top of the bottle. I look at it and see that it has shrunk as I have. Now it looks like a 'Chubby' Bottle. I quietly walk back into the house and fall asleep hoping that nightmares won't come tonight.\


End file.
